guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
I Love Rock
Song Information I Love Rock & Roll is a song in Guitar Hero and Guitar Hero: Smash Hits. It is known for being the first song in the first tier in the first Guitar Hero, and its inclusion into Smash Hits is a warm tribute to its popularity as the very first song in the franchise. Difficulty I Love Rock & Roll is considered on the easiest songs in the entire franchise, competing with Slow Ride and They Say. As this is the first song in the game, You should not have any problems with it at all. If you are a new player, this might take 1 or 2 tries. But other then that, it is a very easy song to pass, and FC. The Smash Hits is even easier, as the better Hammer Ons and Pull Offs mechanics make the solo easier than it was in Guitar Hero. Appears In Guitar Hero (1st Tier) Guitar Hero: Smash Hits (1st Tier) Song Stats Video 100% on Expert LYRICS I saw him dacin' there by the record machine, I knew he must been about seventeen. the beat was going strong playing my favorite soooooooong, and next were movin on till he was with me (yeah me) and next were movin on till he was with me (yeah me) singing i love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby, i love rock and roll so come on take your time dance with me OW¡¡¡¡¡¡ he smiled so i got up asked for his name but that dont matter he said cause its all the same, said can i take you home where we coulde be alooooooooooooone¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ and next were movin on he was with me (yeah me) next were movin on he was with me yeah me singin i love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby i love rock and roll so come on take your time and dance with me, OW¡¡¡¡¡¡ (guitar solo) say can i take you home where we can be alooooooloooooolooooone¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ next were movin on he was with me (yeah me) and well be movin on an singing that same old song (yeah with me) singing i love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby i love rock and roll so come on take your time and dance with me i love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby i love rock and roll so come on take your time and dance with i love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby i love rock and roll so come on take your time dance with i love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby i love rock and roll so come on take your time and dance with i love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby i love rock and roll so come on take your time and dance with i love rock and roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby i love and roll so come on take your time dance with me. Category:Songs Category:1st Tier Category:Songs sung by a female vocalist